everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Airbenderfreak/guess whos back. back again
((i'm sure the title has been used before but fuck it)) nyello. it me fairyfuckers brace urselves for a longwinded, hastily and sloppily written life update from the person who literally has not posted a blog in two years and usually writes drafts and shit before publishing anyway basically i was in mexico visting fam for the holidays and literally no one told me there would be no wifi where we were staying (mi abuelos' casa) so i was pretty much left to dry in terms of getting my crap together and letting yall know the sitch. sorry bout that don't get me wrong, i had wifi access on occasion when we would visit certain relatives, but i couldn't rlly log on and contact yall without looking like an actual dick ignoring mi familia, so at certain points i was able to briskly skim the wiki activity but not much else ok except for this one time where it was literally just me and my parents visiting a tio, and cause there were no others my age to hang around, i was able to log on and actually use without interruption. that should explain why i sorta just came online for a few hours in the middle of winter break before leaving once more during that brief time i made it point to mention to most that these were the circumstances, but unfortunately the message could not be passed along to all. sorry again to anyone who was left waiting on me all that said, im back in the states and ready to begin again in the new year!! ((happy belated new year and merry chrystler btw yall)) speaking of the new year, i have plans starting this month, i shall be posting one oc page once a month yep, u heard that correctly airbender "has not posted an oc page or anything of substance since 2017" freak is gonna be pulling out of his ass producing a page a month. i'm not claiming they'll be good or even complete. oh lord no. but. i am going to make the effort and push myself to at least write the first line and not erase and never return to it. not to get all personal, cause fuck that noise, but this'll be (granted i go through with it) a rlly big step for me and hopefully boost my wiki activity. woo ((almost published before remembering to mention this, but while i may not have had usuable wifi, i did use the notes app and offline docs to keep track of ideas while i was away, and man do they pile up. expect a lot of sandbox edits)) oh, and as for mexico, it was lit, fam was hella, experiencing my other culture in full was surreal and enlightening and i might even post a separate blog post detailing my misadventures across the border (i'm even inspired to work on latinx/latinx-coded ocs) also in personal news (not that i assume anyone's concerned, i ain't that narcissistic), i have a newfound sense of confidence and happiness, and i've gained a ton of irl friends by going to a few parties i wouldn't have otherwise, but that's its own set of accomplishments buuuuuut my non-wiki resolution is to just be nicer and more pleasant to the ppl that deserve it. i've been crappy to the ppl who only want the best for me, and hopefully now that i've realized it i can do better. for their sake and mine ((reading this over before i post is only convincing me that it was a bad idea asdgjhfags)) anyways, that's rlly it wiki fam. enough about me, since i dislike talking about myself y u always lyin tell me all that has gone down with u guys!! fandom, irl, gimme the deets ((i am gonna read this when fully rested and cringe oml)) to new beginnings ~ airy Category:Blog posts